Primera Vez
by SoFiLu-san
Summary: T-T Oro..PERDON! ;-; no pude suvir este fic en tu cumpler pero es que ahora no puedo conectarme por las tardes solo asta las madrugadas! PERDONAME! T---T. No se dejen llevar por el titulo no es ta nfeurte como suena u.u


**Primera Ves **

**One shot**

**Lime/Lemmon suave **

**Para: Oro Makoto Hayama **

**De: Rika Hiwatari Laskurai**

****

Kai tomo el balde y el trapo y comenzó a enjuagarlos, era el 14 de febrero y en lugar de salir a pasear y disfrutar se encontraba limpiando con en moreno de ojos azules. Tenían tiempo de ser buenos amigos (parecía que por fin se llevaban bien) Y en ese momento se encontraban limpiando la biblioteca del abuelo de tyson (un accidente con los blades les concedió ese castigo) . Además en esos momento no se encontraba de buen humor

- ¿Qué días es hoy?

- El día de las malditas cursilerías. – mascullo Kai.

- Vaya, que profundo.

- Cuando quieras.

Tyson parpadeo un par de veces. – ¿Y ese enojo?

Kai murmuro cosas a sí mismo antes de responder. Se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento en la silla más cercana. – Una: me robaron mi lanzador, y ni preguntes que no se nada. – se apresuro a decir cuando vio que su amigo abrió la boca. – Dos: unas niñas de unos 11 años me persiguieron por toda la calle, las hubiera parado pero eran mas pequeñas, ¡Pervertidas! Tres: Y luego mi buzón estaba totalmente atiborrado de estúpidas cartas de amor  Y hay más, pero no las diré por que son demasiadas vergonzosas. ¿¡Que no puedo caminar libremente sin que quieran arrancarme un pelo!? – termino, haciendo un molesto movimiento con su mano. Guardo silencio por un momento y después soltó un largo suspiro.

Tyson  rió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Cielos, sí.

- Ah, pero que bueno es desahogarse.

- ¿Tyson?

- ¿Qué?

- Te toca tallar el piso

Tyson se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque yo voy a limpiar el escritorio y los libreros.

- ¿Y porque no mejor yo limpio el escritorio y los libreros y tu tallas el piso?

- Me saldrá una hernia. – dijo Kai, de manera sarcástica.

Después de una hora, Kai se paso una mano por su frente sudada y acomodo el último libro en librero. – Merlín, sospecho que le dejo una buena ensuciada a sus cosas a propósito.

Kai sonrió levemente y volteo a ver a su amigo, quien permanecía en cuatro patas tallando el suelo.

- ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Todo bien? Te ayudaría pero.. ya ves, no nos vamos a quejar después de los dolores o si?

- Ja.. ja.. que gracioso. – mascullo Tyson Sonriendo pero sin dejar de hacer su deber.

Kai sonrió, aunque aquella sonrisa desapareció al momento en que sus propios ojos comenzaron a pasearse por ciertas partes del cuerpo del otro. Una especie de cosquillas lo llenaron en su estomago al ver en como se hacía para adelante y atrás al momento de seguir tallando…

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y sacudió su cabeza. _No, detente ¿ya te diste cuenta de lo que haces?_

Pero no era la primera vez, últimamente se estaba sintiendo de una manera extraña al estar a su lado. Hasta en la primera vez que había tenido un sueño húmedo con su amigo, despertó con asco de si mismo y pensó que saliendo con más chicas le quitarían esas imágenes de la mente.

Aun así seguía… y seguía…

_Cuarta: Por que siempre quiero que seas mío pero no puedo._

Kai hizo un ruido con su garganta y movió de manera nerviosa sus dedos.

Rara vez podían estar solos los dos, ya que normalmente siempre tenían a alguien quien los rodeaba…

En la única ocasión en la que estaba a punto de probar sus labios fue cuando Tyson se había quedado dormido en su regazo, y este viendo una gran oportunidad iba a unir sus labios con los de él, pero Rei había entrado, y Kai se sobresalto y tiro a Tyson sin querer…

Desde ahí, dejo de intentarlo…

Y ahora, teniéndolo frente a él, con este frió, hacía que sus ánimos revivieran.

- ¿Tyson?

El aludido subió la mirada. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo…

Kai se hinco a su lado y el otro se reincorporo para quedarse en la misma posición. – Bueno, em… he estado pensando… que… bueno…

- ¿Sí?

- Esto… últimamente, creo sentir algo…

- ¿En serio? – Tyson arqueo una ceja. - ¿Cómo qué?

- Me preguntaba si…

- ¿Aja?

Kai suspiro y se mordió el labio. Podía escuchar como su propio corazón latía apresuradamente.

Se acercó un poco más y el otro lo miro con atención.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

Esa pregunta paso demasiado rápido por la mente de Tyson, así que no tardo en sobresaltarse y sonrojarse.

- ¿¡Qué!?– exclamó Tyson, e intento levantarse pero Kai lo detuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca.

- Por favor, déjame besarte. – repitió, soltando despacio su muñeca.

Silencio.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron más.

- Es mejor que terminemos por que mi abuelo vendrá pronto y… - se levanto, y a paso lento se dirigió al escritorio. – Podría…

Kai también se levantó. Vio con detenimiento la espalda del otro y llenándose de valor decidió acercarse.

-Y… que tal si… podría…

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Tyson al sentir como unos labios rozaban su oído derecho.

- Dime que tú también me quieres… Tyson… - le murmuro.__

Otro momento de silencio domino la habitación. La respiración tibia de Kai chocaba en su cuello, y después de unos segundos, sintió sus labios posarse para empezar a moverse con lentitud bajo su piel suave, haciendo que un leve gemido escapara de su boca.

Kai lo tomo como una respuesta, y tomándolo de los hombros lo giro para encararlo, y muy apenas de haberlo hecho eso, unieron rápidamente sus labios.

Kai profundizo el beso al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre el escritorio sin siquiera despegarse.

LA gorra de Tyson cayo ante ese movimiento.

Tyson pasó las manos por su cabello y lo acarició. Kai bajaba y subía sus manos por su espalda.

Las caricias se volvían más profundas y desesperadas.__

Kai pasó su lengua por los labios de Tyson , y abrió su boca con ella. Este le permitió entrar y ambas lenguas debatieron. La saliva resbalo por sus barbillas al momento de hacerlo.

Las respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas, y ambas chocaban entre sí.

Siguieron con ese juego hasta el momento en que se separaron para tomar aire. No paso mucho para que Kai atacara su cuello

-_Kai… _la vos de tyson era como un susurro

Las manos del de ojos marrones estiro de la corbata escarlata del otro y la tiro al suelo…

Tomándolo nuevamente de la cintura, Kai hizo que se separaran del escritorio para quedarse parados en cualquier parte del aula sin dejar la actividad.

Las sudaderas cayeron al suelo, al igual que las camisas la cuales fueron seguidas por el resto de la ropa.

Se abrazaron y besaron a medida que se tendían en el suelo… el de ojos rojo rubí sobre el de los ojos azules.

Los besos de Kai comenzaron a bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho, en donde se tomo su tiempo en lamer y dar pequeño mordiscos en cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Tyson, quien tan solo empezaba a retorcerse de placer bajo él, murmurando cosas incoherentes.

Kai lo hacía derretirse cada vez que lo tocaba en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y no mejoraba en nada cuando tentativamente comenzaba a bajar su mano de nuevo por su pecho con pequeños movimientos circulatorios…

En un gemido, el bao escapo de ambas bocas al momento en que su mano se posó en su miembro y lo acariciaba; de arriba para abajo.

Tyson posó su cabeza en el suelo, dejando que siguiera al igual que sus gemidos se volvían más continuos.

En cada beso y caricia le hacia olvidar el frió.

- Ah… ah… Kai...

En vez de que el aludido dijera algo, regreso hacía los labios del otro volviendo a aquel beso salvaje y deseado.

Kai entrecerró los ojos y observo a Tyson, quien los tenía completamente cerrados. Los movimientos de su mano aumentaban su ritmo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y ya habiéndolo deseado desde hacía tiempo, deslizo uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha en la entrada de Kai y lo introdujo suavemente en él.

Tyson al sentirlo arqueo su espalda y volvió a gemir de manera placentera dentro de la boca de su nuevo amante.

Al ver la reacción de este, lo animo a introducir otro dedo. Moviéndolos de adentro hacía afuera hasta poder introducir uno más.

Tyson  no sintió al tercero entrar, pero cuando se empezaron a mover, soltó un gemido de dolor, y Kai lo ignoro por el simple hecho de que el otro después comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.

Al sentir que era suficiente, Kai sacó sus dedos y poso sus ojos en el pecho del otro para después pasar hacía su cuello y llegar hasta los propios ojos de Tyson…

Sus respiraciones ahora estaban demasiado aceleradas, y los dos sabían lo que buscaban con tan solo verse a los ojos.

Tyson suspiro, y volviéndolo a abrazar, giro ambos cuerpos para quedar sobre Kai.

- ¿Haz… he…hecho es…to… an…tes?

- ¿Im… Importa?

Silencio.

-… N…no.

Tyson se inclino para besarlo.

- ¿Qué… pasara?

- ¿E… eh?

- Después…

Kai sonrió levemente. – Lo sabremos… si… bueno…. después … de que… si tu qui… - Tyson lo interrumpió con otro beso.

- Si quiero. – murmuró, incorporándose para quedar sentado, posando sus piernas en los lados de Kai, y tomando su mano derecha para besar cada parte de ella…

Levantando a su pareja, Kai empezó a introducirse lentamente en Tyson, y este al sentirlo comenzó a bajar nuevamente con movimientos que tentaban a Kai seguir con el siguiente paso.

Fue así como empezó penetrar cada vez más en él. Al principio había sentido dolor, pero poco a poco había cambiado a algo placentero que hacía el aula se llenar de gemidos audibles.

- Ah… Ah… Kai… Kai…- mascullaba Tyson, mientras tomaba las manos de Kai entre las suyas para posarlas en su propio cuerpo y comenzar a acariciarlo. Pasaron las manos por su cuello, para pasar por su pecho y deslizarse hasta sus piernas; acariciando profundamente a medida que el ritmo aceleraba más entre más murmullos incoherentes. Las manos volvieron a subir hasta quedarse en su cintura.

Tyson comenzó a venirse al momento en que Kai descubrió su punto suave.

Al fin podía sentir lo bien que se sentía en el interior.

Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y soltar uno que otro gruñido, y todo eso provoco que Kai se dejara venir profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Tyson, quien al sentirlo soltó un largo gemido, y tal vez eso fue lo más hermoso que haya visto.

Era la primera vez en la que realmente había sentido un orgasmo…

Después de poco a poco haber reducido el ritmo, ambos cuerpos se encontraban sudando y podían escucharse  sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Kai salió de Tyson, y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente con sus labios temblando

- Tyson… Tyson…

- Kai… hoy fui tuyo y tú fuiste mío y ambos se abrasaron

- Seguiría así para siempre.

- ¿No te hartaría?

- Nunca. Permíteme seguir estando contigo de esta manera para siempre.

- Kai…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo beso en los labios como siempre lo había esperado.

Sis, perdóname por no conectarme en tu cumple y no a ver subido tu fic ese día...TT SORRY!! (haciendo reverencias) perdon perdon perdon!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! ;-; me siento estúpida! --U y no es de sorprenderse! UU me perdonas?  Y espero que te gustara tu fic.... -- Namarie! Te cuidas y que te le sigas pasando súper bien siempre.


End file.
